1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to computing devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and the like. More particularly, internal packaging architectures involving printed circuit board design are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable computing devices such as laptops, PDAs, media players, cellular phones, etc., have become small, light and powerful. One factor contributing to this reduction in size can be attributed to the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various components of these devices in smaller and smaller sizes while in most cases increasing the power and or operating speed of such components. Another factor contributing to the reduction in size is that from a visual stand point, users often find compact and sleek designs of consumer electronic devices more aesthetically appealing and thus, demand compact and sleek designs. The trend of smaller, lighter, more compact and powerful presents continuing challenges in the design portable computing devices and its associated components.
One design discipline that enables small and compact devices is the area internal packaging. A particular device will have a desired form factor and functionality. The desired form factor determines a size of the housing in which all of the device components that provide the desired functionality are packaged. The internal packing design involves minimizing any unused dead-space that does not contribute in some way to the functioning of the device while still fitting the needed components in an allotted space dictated by the form factor. Extra space resulting from an efficient packaging design can be used to enable other design goals, such as 1) making the enclosure thinner, 2) making the enclosure or other components stronger and more shock resistant, 3) increasing a battery size which can lead to an improved device performance or 4) addressing thermal issues.
Typically, a portable computing device includes of number of components, such as a display, display controller and a battery, that are a larger than the other internal components. The display, display controller and the battery are usually constrained to a limited range of form factors necessitated by a needed shape necessary to provide its intended function as well as manufacturing considerations. Thus, in the packaging design, these components are often placed and secured within the enclosure in some manner and then the remaining components needed to provide the portable devices intended functionality are arranged to fit around them in some manner. When the display, display controller and battery are arranged and secured in the housing, a number of irregularly shaped spaces can remain that are not easily utilized, which can lead to unused dead-space within the device. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved internal component designs that enable more efficient utilization of the irregularly shaped internal spaces that result when the larger components of compact portable electronic device are packaged.